


peaches and cream (sweeter and sweeter)

by glochisiester



Series: can't live without you (you're my paradise) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, AlphA Lee Minhyung, Alpha Jaehyun, Alpha Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doyoung - Freeform, Grinding, LuWoo couple cameo, M/M, Mark Lee is a sweetheart, Mating Bond, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned YuWin, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Omega Taeyong, Omega Ten, Omega Verse, Underage - Freeform, Wolf A/B/O, alpha mark lee, cameo of Taeil, fertility, mated MarkHyuck!, metioned Kun (sorry guys!), omega haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: Donghyuck's scent unbearably started getting sweeter. Mark' as his mate is on the lookout.+ TaeYong says he's ready (fertile) and the smaller one is troubled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! I'm back with more NCT stories, now what I've been dreading to write is ABO Au because no one seems to write this stuff for our boys! Anyways, enjoy the ride. Sorry for the mistakes, and wrong grammars. If you cannot handle the story, you may kindly leave! Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos :)

 

When Donghyuck became Mark's mate, his omega wolf was beyond satisfied and happy. Even upto now, his omega has nothing but pliant to the older Alpha who male sure the younger is fine and protected enough from danger. It's cliche, and a little dramatic because does not mean Donghyuck's an omega, he'll be weak. He's a little lithe but he can protect himself just fine, but Mark, his mate is making it hard for him.

 

"If looks can kill, our alpha cheerleaders are probably dead by now." Renjun, his friend and another omega says, a cute frown on his face as he crosses his arm over his chest. As the captain of cheer leading team, he is suppose to handle and keep his team organized and obedient, but with another Alpha who's currently the captain of basketball, staring at their team at the other side of the gymnasium, the people were nervous and scared. "You need to tell him to stop glaring daggers at us. My boys are perfectly fine." Renjun says as a matter-of-fact, directing his gaze to his two alphas who was waving at them a little too happily. Jeno and Jaemin.

 

Donghyuck blows his bangs away, pouting. "You got them under control."

 

The other raises an eyebrow at him, motioning for him to go to the older. "Then show Mark who's the one holding control over your relationship. Shoo shoo." Donghyuck sighs on his spot, standing before making his way toward the other side of the gymnasium, waving at their players, also at Jeno and Jaemin, before he made his way to Mark where he's currently sitting, a bottle on his hand. The older almost beams at him, but decided to keep a straight face to look cool.

 

"Hyung, why are you scaring my teammates away? Can you stop staring like you're going to kill somebody?" Donghyuck says exasperated, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Mark stood in his glory, broad and taller than his omega. Donghyuck tries not shrink in his gaze, the gaze he's always under at, and purses his lips as he crosses his arm over his chest, like a stubborn child. "Did you hear me? If you keep scaring my team away, I'll make sure the coach move you to the other gym—"

 

Suddenly, there's a hand on his waist, and if Donghyuck heard the whistles of the basketball players, with Jeno and Jaemin snickering in the background, he does not mind. And instead, flushes under the stare Mark's been giving him ever since he entered the gym. It is not a secret that Mark treasures Donghyuck more than he liked to admit, and that he was possessive over his mate like he's his lifeline. Donghyuck squak on his chest, bumping his nose on the older's chin before trying to pull back, Mark grinning down at him. "You look so cute."

 

Donghyuck splutters at that, trying to get away. "Listen to me you—" he tries to tell the other, but when Mark looked at him with his dark orbs, the younger know he's fucked, because he knows where this will end.

 

"Submit to me, Donghyuckie." He whispers, their nose almost touching. It's an embarrassment, especially when almost everybody is watching them out of curiousness or fascination. The younger knows he cannot detest or disobey his alpha's command, wherever it may be.

 

So with flushing cheeks and a very tainted dignity, he gulps and tilted his head to bare his neck. Mark growled lowly, then leans down to kiss his pulse, pecking the mating mark he had left when the two of them bonded. It's like seconds put into hours, because the older was already pulling away but the younger looks like he ran a marathon from the intensity of gaze the other was giving. "Remember who you belong to Donghyuckie." He whisper softly and so lovingly that Donghyuck almost collapsed on his jelly legs.

 

When he had regained all his senses, he shyly walked away from their side, limping a little due to lack of coordination, head down. When he had reached their side, Renjun all but snorts at him, amused. "I said get him under control, not flaunt your neck for everyone to see."

 

Donghyuck groans, ears so red he might explode as he bury his face on his arms.

 

 

-

 

 

"When are you getting your heat?" Mark asked in an early afternoon, chin hooked on the younger's shoulder as Donghyuck half-awake stir in his embrace. "Dunno.." The smaller one replies, twisting on his side to bury his face on the taller's chest. There's a little pool of drool on Donghyuck's mouth but Mark just giggled, wiping the mess away to peck his closed-lidded eyes.

 

"You should know it." Mark argues softly, laughing when Donghyuck snored a little loudly, still lost in dreamland. "Your smell can get overwhelming, and then everyone might jump on you.. Don't think I don't notice the looks the alpha on your class gives you. They're lucky I'm not in the same class as theirs."

 

Donghyuck gurgles on that, out of mind, lifting his head as he try hard to open his sleepy eyes. Mark kisses his nose, burning the image of Donghyuck's beautiful face on his mind. "Stop worrying." The younger murmurs, in his half-asleep state,  baring his neck just the slightest "I belong to you."

 

There's a weird sense of pride and satisfaction whenever Mark is reminded that this beautiful boy, the boy with sunkissed skin and bright twinkling eyes, is his mate. His alpha swooned lovingly at his omega, purring even louder when Donghyuck mentioned the claim, eyes trailing down on his neck to the biting mark. The both of them laid on the bed, snuggling sleepily while the older stare at his lover.

 

 

-

 

 

Donghyuck is feeling kind of sick as he made his way toward his locker, feet heavy with stress and exhaustion. He manage to reach his locker safely, scrambling to open it to get his textbooks for the next class. What he does not expect is a hand slamming down his locker and a very pugent smell of Alpha surrounding him. It's not his alpha for sure. His alpha does not smell of sweat and mud. He twist his head to look at the taller, probably a senior, sending him a glare. "What the fuck are you doing?" He hisses.

 

The alpha smiled so wide, Donghyuck fears it might rip. "As expected for a cheerleader, you're beautiful. It's just that, your mouth is filthy."

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, opening his locker again to grab his textbooks. "Well, I don't care."

 

Then, the alpha was tugging at his shoulder, pulling down his collar, sniffing. "I like it. Are you really marked? Do you think I believe that kid Mark took a claim on you? He's a pussy and he's probably scared to shit—"

 

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." A voice came from the other side, making the alpha and Donghyuck face the source. It was Ten, an omega senior, whose equally as beautiful as the angels, as his admirers says. He was leaning on the wall with arms crossed over his chest, looking unimpressed at the view. The alpha crack a grin, turning to face Ten, who was probably much prettier compare to the younger, Donghyuck thinks.

 

"Well, if it's not a good idea, then maybe you're a good idea." The Alpha snickers, charging toward the unamused Ten who was watching him with bored eyes. Ten looks uninterested, sighing in his spot when the alpha stood infront of him. The alpha groans in excitement when he smells him, knees almost buckling. 'Fuck, you're heaven."

 

Donghyuck watches with wide eyes, hands gripping his textbook as he grab his phone to call for Mark. Only for Johnny to come. Ten's mate and boyfriend, his alpha.

 

When the alpha was about to grab Ten, Johnny came between them, eyes dangerous but uninterested as well. He grabbed the alpha's hand and twisted it hard for him to twist his own body, trying to escape. Johnny rubbed his temple, looking back at Ten to check if he's alright. "You alright babe?"

 

Ten beams at him, instantly cradling his back with enthusiasm. "That stupid alpha attacked our Donghyuckie. He was trying to take a claim, can you believe that Johnny? How impudent!" He tells the older, clinging to his arms now. Donghyuck walks to them, a little winded by the turn of events. His mind stopped processing when a hand snaked around his waist, making him lean to a strong chest. The smell. "M-mark—"

 

Mark wasn't looking at him, but instead at the alpha. Ten beams at Mark's presence, waving, "Hey there! This alpha said you're a pussy for not staking a claim! What an idiot right!". Mark growls lowly on his throat, squeezing Donghyuck's waist, but not before the younger turns to him to kiss him square on the lips, maybe just to lessen his anger, or maybe to lessen his own fear from the situation. Later on, when an alpha was reported to be sent to hospital, Donghyuck shuddered in fear remembering Mark's wrath and Ten's continuous encouragement to beat him more for harassing.

 

-

 

 

They were playing at Jeno's house, without Mark because the coach wanted to talk with their captain. He said he'll follow after their meeting, and since it's Friday, they decided a Mario cart battle at Jeno is a good idea. Chenle and Jisung were chasing each other on the kitchen, fighting who have to clean the dishes (they finished dinner) while Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck starts the Mario Cart battle. Donghyuck and Renjun were battling against each other when Jisung, a newly presented alpha walks out of the kitchen, nose high in the air. Chenle, as a beta did the same, sniffing the area with a frown. "Is it me or the room smells of peach?" He says.

 

Donghyuck does not spare a glance, eyes totally focus on the game as Renjun laughs at his misery. Jeno and Jaemin sniffs as well, going stiff when the scent became thicker and obvious. "Uhm, Donghyuck— I think—" Jeno taps his friend but Donghyuck shrug him, cursing when he misses and Renjun laughs at him again. When the game showed that Donghyuck lost, Renjun dropped his console the instant Jeno buried his face on his neck. "Renjun, Donghyuck is—"

 

Jaemin, Renjun's alpha who's in control, says, "Donghyuck, I think you're entering your heat already."

 

Donghyuck blinks at them with wide eyes, dropping his console on the floor as well. "W-what? But I think it's still by next week or by the end of the month." He argues, clearly does not want to leave the house to enjoy and play more. "We should wait for Mark, and then the two of you should go home after." Jaemin adds, massaging Jeno's head when the taller whines on Renjun's neck. Unlike Jaemin, Jeno lacks the self-control around omegas, unless he have Renjun by his side.

 

"Donghyuck, you can lock up in Jeno's room for the meantime." Renjun advises, cradling Jeno's head to his chest to block the smell. Jaemin did the same, burrying his face on Renjun's hair to dissipate the smell. When Donghyuck looked over his shoulder and sees Jisung nervously burrowing his head on Chenle's neck (it looks awkward, he's tall as a tower), he knows he's done for. He pouted, then sighed before walking to where Jeno's room is. He heard Renjun shouting that he'll message Mark to get him after the meeting, then the door is locked.

 

He groans, laid face first on the bed and thought that sleep is better than isolation.

 

When he wakes up, it's by a hand on his shoulders and an arm around his legs, carrying him bridal style. He open his eyes slowly, seeing Mark's face first then turn to the side to see Renjun and his friends. "Thank you for informing me. We'll get home soon. We'll see you tomorrow." Mark says, nodding at Jeno and Jaemin, Renjun brushing some strands away from Donghyuck's face. 'Get well soon Donghyuckie."

 

He nods at them, bidding then goodbye softly before the were ushered to where Mark's car was. Now that he realizes it, he feels like a marshmallow, so soft and pliant. Mark always teases him for being a softie on this stage, but all he wants is succumb to Mark's warmth and feel safe. Gosh, heat really is talking now.

 

When they reach their apartment, the older laid him down on his bed, removing his clothes and grabbing a washcloths to reduce the hotness from his body. Mark always tell Donghyuck that he looks drunk when he's going through his heat, and that the older finds it amusing when the younger becomes whiny and bitchy. Like now. Donghyuck was trying hard to take Mark's clothes off, whining when the older pushes him down the bed instead. "Hyung, remove it. Join me here." He whines, punctuating each word with a tug on his clothes.

 

Mark shakes his head, pulling Donghyuck's fist away from his own. "You know we can't baby. You can't give me consent with you like that."

 

The smaller trashes in the bed, rolling away and whining that sounded like a cute baby elephant, this is gold. "You're my alpha, why won't you take care of me?!" He yells, faking tears as he puff out of his cheeks. Mark smiles softly at him, brushing his fringe away as he leans down to kiss his sweaty forehead. "I am taking care of you. Now stay still, or I won't give you that icecream you wanted ever since."

 

Hearing the word icecream, Donghyuck surrendered on his hold, pliant as he let Mark wipe him down from his face to his curling toes. He tugs at Mark's collar, wanting to be near him. When Mark had put the things away, he laid down beside his mate, kissing his eyelids as he comforts him, patting down his naked stomach. Donghyuck whimpers, feeling the surge of heat, slick trickling down his thighs and down their duvet, but he's too lost to mind. Mark pecks his neck, still humming even if the younger grit his teeth from pain, whining as he gulps the air. He's still not fully in heat, but he's too lost in his own world to talk.

 

"M-mark—" he wheezes, turning his head to claim the older's lips. Mark kept it plain, still patting his tummy, but Donghyuck just happen to bit his upper lip, and Mark knows it's gonna be a long ass ride. Donghyuck groans at his neck, burrying his head to stop the pain. "M-mark— I-I need—" he whimpers, lips glistening with spit. Mark gazes down at him, understanding yet commanding. "No, you don't."

 

This time, Donghyuck really cries, sobbing into Mark's clothed chest. "I-it hurts. It really hurts." He sobs, hiccuping too much. 'J-just your legs Mark. Just a leg, Alpha" he pitifully asked, breathing heavily through his nose. Mark watches as heat spread from his face to his chest, sighing when the younger whimpers in pain again. He slid his body inline with the younger, slotting a thigh between his naked ones, before letting the younger have it. It's the least he can do. Donghyuck can never give consent when he's in heat, so Mark took the time to put rules and restraint himself so that the younger wouldn't get hurt, even if he cried a river and a million times.

 

Donghyuck squeels when his thigh is settled snugly between the younger's, Donghyuck moving slowly and languidly as he bit his lips. He grits his teeth when the roughness made friction, mouth gaping in pleasure as the older watches him. He still can't get enough of Donghyuck's beauty, especially when he's in pleasure, debauched and soft like this. He rake his fingers on the younger's scalp, massaging it, making the younger purr. He watches as Donghyuck get himself off, grinding a little harsh as he chases himself away. He groans, whimpering when the older bit their mating bite before he let's go of himself, cumming into their stomach. As it unfolds, Mark stares at him with a smile, kissing his nose when the younger finally drifted off to sleep.

 

"I love you" Mark whispers, kissing his sweaty locks then standing to grab a clean towel to clean his mate.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"Is it me or your scent is stronger nowadays?" Taeyong, his cousin asked, furrowing his eyebrows cutely. Donghyuck raises his head from the mass of books he had gathered, frowning as well. "What?"

 

Taeyong leaned to him to take a whiff, brights eyes shining. "I am right! Your scent is stronger now!" He beams happily, and the younger does not know if he should feel happy or not, because a stronger smell means more attention from unwanted alphas and betas. "What does that mean then?" He asked, closing his book to listen. Taeyong looks delighted to be able to lecture the younger about mates and heats, "It means you're ready. Fertile."

 

If there's any other word for Red, it could probably be Donghyuck's face. He splutters, shushing the older one to be quiet. "W-what are you talking about?! Fertile! I'm young like a baby!" He argues, but the look Taeyong gives him made him think again. "Doesn't sound like a baby to me when Mark told me you asked for a leg." He teases.

 

Donghyuck flushes down to his toes, and he felt it curling with something he can't name. "I-I'm not sure about that."

 

"Of course you don't remember." Taeyong chastises, like it's common. "You're in heat after all. I'm just sharing you the good stories."

 

Donghyuck groans at that, burying his face on the books before deciding that a talk with Mark is better than a talk with his older cousin who likes to embarrass him almost everywhere. He grabs his textbooks, closing his bag, Taeyong sending him a wink. But he stops on his tracks when Taeyong offers him a soft smile, patting his back. "Just be honest with him, and trust your alpha okay."

 

"I'd probably think you fooled your Alpha in thinking you're an innocent baby." Donghyuck teases, making the older swat at him, pouting, "It's not my fault Jaehyun is wrapped around my finger."

 

"You bet." Donghyuck sticks his tongue out before running, waving him goodbye.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Having the talk with his alpha is more easier said than done. He always manage to grab the attention of his mate, that's not impossible to do because Mark literally has eyes for him everywhere (he gets Jaemin and Jeno to stalk Donghyuck once inside their locker room.) But whenever the younger attempts to talk about the 'deed', his nervousness eats him away and all the words he prepared are suddenly flushed down the toilet (where he flush his own puke after he drank too much juice.)

 

So it does not come as a surprise, when almost all of their friends in the group suddenly know his misery. Courtesy of Taeyong.

 

"Hey there little guy" Taeil, his oldest friend and probably the only normal one on their group greets him. There's a party on one of their friend's house where most of the people from their university came. Along with them is Taeil, and though he's already a graduate, he never fails to attend a party, thinking that his friends might be there as well. "Hey hyung." Donghyuck greets back, head resting on the armrest. Mark left him to find Johnny for some medicine because the younger whined about a headache.

 

"How is my favorite dongsaeng?" He asked as he stride to over where he was resting, patting his head softly. "A little birdie told me you're going through some tough times." He adds, amused.

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, turning his head to face him. "Little bird means Taeyong hyung right? Sheesh, I can't believe all of you knows what I'm going through yet I can't even say a word to my mate without stuttering." He blurts out, seemingly troubled making the older laugh. "I'm probably sure Mark knows what you're going through too. I mean, it's impossible to hide especially from your mate."

 

The younger shrugged, burying his head on the other's shoulder. "Don't know, but it's probably gonna be embarrassing if we're going to talk about it."

 

"Well then, talk about it in private, kid." Yuta, one of his older friends in senior came, winking at him. Donghyuck groans at him, shooing him away with a hand. 'Taeil hyung us enough for me, you can go and find Sicheng hyung to talk."

 

"I know. But I like watching you suffer, kid." Yuta teases,drinking from his glass and laughing when Donghyuck throws a cushion at him. Later on, he walked away in hope of finding Sicheng, then Taeyong and Jaehyun came with shit-eating grins on their faces. They really are compatible for each other, fools. "How is my cousin doing? Still dramatic?" Taeyong plops down beside Donghyuck, pushing his head onto the younger's shoulder. Donghyuck pushes his head away, laying down beside Taeil completely, eyeing them like a drunk kid. Jaehyun messes his hair affectionately, dimples on display. "Taeyong told me about your problem. I know you can do it." He encourages.

 

Donghyuck smiles at him lopsidedly, "I know you're the best hyung!"

 

"I mean, you're a brat who gets everything he wants." Jaehyun jokes, and Donghyuck instantly kicks him in the shin, whining at Taeil for having bad hyungs and friends. Soon, Mark came with a bottle of water and medicine for headache. "Hi hyung! How is Donghyuck?" He asked, grinning when he spot the younger staring at him like he'll murder him.

 

"He's fine. Just whiny. You should take him home." Taeyong musses, rubbing the smaller's back. Donghyuck whines more, "I don't want to go home!"

 

"You know you have to." Taeil quips, pulling Donghyuck up so that he can drink the medicine already. 'Or you can crash in this place? This is Johnny's apartment after all. He'll probably let you stay in his room for the mean time." He says as he passes a dizzy Donghyuck to Mark, who carries him like he's a sack of cotton, too light for such a petite lithe body. 'I think I saw Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun staying in his room too." Jaehyun mumbles, sitting beside Taeyong.

 

"Well, we'll inform you if the room's not occupied." Taeil says, leading Mark and Donghyuck to where Johnny was. The taller was currently having a staring battle with his mate, Ten giving his best on pouting. "I think I don't want to know why you're staring at each other." Taeil fake puke, covering his mouth when Ten pouted at him. "Johnny here doesn't want to play Twerk it like Miley! He's missing the fun!"

 

Johnny waves him away, shaking his head away. "Babe, I don't want you twerking outside, where many people can see you."

 

"Who says I'm gonna twerk?" Ten retorts back petulantly, whining even more. "I'm just going to dance!"

 

Taeil eyes them back and forth, before finally surrendering, hands in the air. "To be honest, I'm not here to watch you argue. Just tell us if your room is free, Johnny, Donghyuck here is feeling bad but he doesn't want to go home." Johnny shot them a thumbs up, telling them that it's only the kids that decided to play inside, Mark agreeing with seeing their friends. Donghyuck's half expecting his friends who were all mated with one another to be doing something naughty, only to see them playing domino on the floor, Renjun arguing that the word he gave exist. Renjun's older brother is also there, DoYoung who was lazily lying down on the floor beside his brother. "I'm not so sure if that word exist Junnie~" He teased.

 

"Hey guys" Taeil greets, patting each of their head (with a small flirty wave at DoYoung) before whisking away, probably to find their new friend, Kun. Mark gently laid his mate down on the bed, caressing his forehead as the younger turn on his side to watch his friends play. "Heyo Mark! What's wrong with Donghyuck?" Jeno asked, glancing at them before shuffling his words again as Jaemin put out his word.

 

"Donghyuck here has a headache. But he don't want to go home yet." Mark answers, rubbing his mate's back when he whines. Renjun lifts his head from his letters, calling out Jaemin, "Jae.." He calls, the taller one smiling at him angelically. "Why?"

 

Renjun leans close to kiss him square in the mouth, Donghyuck making a disgusting sound then turning away while Mark laughs at his hand. DoYoung rolled his eyes at his brother and his mates, swatting them away. Renjun crinkled his eyes at the other, giggling when Jaemin chases his lips again. Jeno gurgles at them, whining, "You know renjunie, if that's a new trick in cheating, then cheat on me as many as you can." He pouts, leaning to where they are as well. Soon, they weren't playing anymore, Renjun between his mate's strong bodies while they snuggle, Jeno stealing kisses on each other and Renjun's cheeks. "I'm not sure if having two mates is good for my brother." DoYoung mutters, watching his brother get smooched between his alphas.

 

Donghyuck cover his ear from the noise, Mark nosing down his cheek with a laugh. "Seems like we really need to go home. Unless you can tolerate them doing that with us in here."

 

The smaller one shoot his hands at his mate, forcing him to lie down. "I can always handle them when I'm with you."

 

"Oh really?" Mark asked back, sliding down beside him. He'll have to thank his Johnny hyung later for letting them sleep in here. Donghyuck hums back, digging his face on his Alpha's neck and sighing happily. "Just wake me up when we have to get home. And then you and I—" he yawns, splaying his hands on Mark's back to drag him closer, "You and I need to talk."

 

Maybe it was the sleepiness that drive the courage out of Donghyuck, but at least he was able to tell the older what he wanted.

 

Mark raises at eyebrow at him, seemingly amused and curious for tomorrow. "Talk? Do we have something in our relationship that I don't know?"

 

But Donghyuck's already asleep, snoring lightly. He heard chuckles from his side, Jeno and Jaemin sending him winks as they gather Renjun, who was already knocked out too. They bid each other goodbye, Jeno calling for his mom to pick them up in their Johnny hyung's house while DoYoung getting Renjun from their arms with protest.

 

 

-

 

 

Tomorrow came, and it was dreadful. Donghyuck doesn't want to wake up, but there's a hand shaking him awake. He groans as he open his eyes, glaring at the culprit only to see it's his mate, looking like an actual angel with the sun illuminating his face prettily. Donghyuck can always wake up with that. 'Good morning handsome" he greets, the taller laughing at his antics. Sleepy Donghyuck is equal to an Adorable Donghyuck, just with half-lidded eyes.

 

 

"You need to wake up. We're still at Johnny hyung's apartment." Mark adds, pulling Donghyuck up while the smaller one whines, slumping down more. When both of them are decent enough to go out, Mark opens the door, greeting the people in the living room and kitchen. They weren't the only people who stayed the night, Sicheng and Yuta were at the couch sleeping (Donghyuck does not know how they managed to squeezed both their body in a small space), Lucas and his boyfriend Jungwoo is also at the living room, sleepily waving at them, and Johnny and Ten at the kitchen, bickering who to cook.

 

When Ten spotted them, he beamed, pouncing at them, "Here's my Donghyuckie and little Mark! How were you? Did you use protection? The room didn't smell sex though—"

 

"It's too early fo that kind of talk, Ten." Johnny extract his mate away from the scandalized kids, Donghyuck almost fainting from embarrassment. His sex life is a personal matter, gosh.

 

"Thanks hyung for letting us stay the night." Mark said, Johnny ruffling his hair messily. He grins at the empty plates, inviting them for breakfast. "You know I can't cook, so we'll settle for Ten's skills." Johnny jokes, slapping Ten's butt to get him moving. The small one rolled his eyes, rolling up his sleeves, "Seriously. I can't believe I'm mated to a grandpa."

 

Later, after they finished eating pancakes with bacon, the young couple left with a wave of goodbye and thank you. "Be safe on your way home!" Jungwoo peek his head out of the window, shouting loudly. Lucas waves behind him, making silly actions. When the both of their reached their apartment, Donghyuck all but melt into the bed, sighing in relief. "I want to sleep more." He murmurs, burying his face on the bed. Mark slides beside him, rubbing his back, "Later, but for now, let's talk."

 

The smaller one stiffens at that. Going rock hard. "Do we really have to?" He pouts, making the best puppy eyes he can muster. But an Alpha is an Alpha, so he shoots the younger one a look with command, before Donghyuck sighs heavily, dropping his weight on his side. "I've been hearing a lot from Renjun, and the hyung's as well. You're worried. What's wrong?" He starts, rubbing soothing circles on the younger's back.

 

Donghyuck sighs at him, sagging. "Have you noticed my scent? Taeyong hyung said it become stronger and sweeter."

 

"Of course I do." Mark exclaims, looking at Donghyuck like he had grown a mustache or another head the instant. "You'd probably noticed I'm all over you more than before."

 

The smaller snorts, cackling, "I thought you're just really possessive." He teases before continuing "Taeyong hyung said I'm about ready to carry— l-like I'm a fertile individual r-ready for—" he doesn't finish what he was saying because of his embarrassed face and nervous voice. Mark looks at him, smiling softly. "Hey, you don't have to be scared."

 

"I'm not scared." Donghyuck lies.

 

"You know we'll take it slow right." The older nuzzled their nose together, "I wouldn't force you into something you don't like. We can wait, heck even an eternity."

 

Donghyuck stares at his eyes, full of love and adoration, suddenly realizing why he was so scared. There's no reason. He's an omega, nervous and always cautious, but he must remind himself that he's mated to the love of his life, his protector and provider. "What do you take me for? You know I'd always put you first." Mark adds, hugging the other tighter. Donghyuck hugs back, remembering all the time Mark shamelessly keep his eyes on the other for security, always making sure no one's looking at him like the older does.

 

"We probably have our lifetime." Mark mumbles sleepily, patting Donghyuck's head gently. "Are you fine now?"

 

Donghyuck hums back, kissing his throat, and feeling proud when he sees his small bite on the taller's neck. "Can I bite you?" He asked, nuzzling his nose at the area already. Mark's alpha sighs, surrendering as he bare his neck, Donghyuck leaning down to nip before biting hard. It's painful, but the pain was overcome by pleasure knowing that they own each other, together and forever.

 

When Donghyuck's at his spot back at the other's chest, he yawns. "Love you Minhyung." He whispers, closing his eyelids. Mark doing the same, sighing in peace. "Love you babe."

 

 

 

 

 

 

("So, did you do the deed?" Taeyong asked on one Saturday morning, sipping his coffee. Donghyuck ignores him, cleaning their kitchen to start cooking.

 

"Hey! Tell me the good news! Are you a bearer now! You're carrying already!" The older whines, practically slumping himself on the smaller one. Donghyuck groans, pushing him away, "Why are you so excited about mine. Don't you like, bear your own? If you have, that is." He mumbles.

 

He stares at his hyung, and when the older blushes then trying so hard to look away, he sighs in disbelief. 'What, so you're really carrying Jaehyun's blood now?"

 

Taeyong, still with a red face, retorts back sassily, "Hey! Don't you dare speak to my cub like that."

 

"How long?"

 

Taeyong shrinks under his gaze though he's taller. "5 months."

 

Donghyuck collapsed on the floor, fainting. "I hate you.")

 

 

 

 

 

(("You know you'll have to slow down on workouts and life right." Donghyuck quips, an ice cube on his head.

 

Taeyong lift his head from the chips he's attacking, mouth dirty. "I am slowing down."

 

" _Gosh_."))


	2. NoRenMin Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I loved the abo au so I created the story on how the NoRenMin met. It is much longer than the MarkHyuck because I enjoyed writing it and met some difficulties because it is my first time writing polyamory. Anyways, do enjoy!

 

 

 

**Just click the link and it will direct you to my new NoRenMin Fic! Do not forget to leave a kudos and comment!**

**Tell me what you want to read more and I'll see if I can do it! Bye :)**

 

**[petrichor and sandalwood (our omega)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286426) **


End file.
